


my piggish boy died miserably

by khnk



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Homoerotic Subtext, Gen, Implied Relationships, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khnk/pseuds/khnk
Summary: Non è così che doveva andare.(Lo bruciano, Lele)





	my piggish boy died miserably

**Author's Note:**

> titolo rubato e storpiato da _my piggish girl died miserably_ @ my dead girlfriend.  
> Disclaimer : io non sono di Roma manco per sbaglio, però c'ho provato, ecco. Se qualcuno con più dimestichezza con il dialetto romanaccio ha delle correzioni da fare, prego.

Non fa neanche in tempo a pensarlo, Spadino, che ‘nnè cosí che doveva anna’.  
Che avevano a morire da faraoni, lui e Aureliano e Lele, pure. Con le collane sul petto e il Rolex al polso, Roma sotto i piedi e Samurai a mare.  


Invece ora Lele sta a terra, buco in testa, calibro 45, altezza tempia, e il fardello ancora stampato in faccia. C’ha un taglio sotto la guancia, lo zigomo tumefatto ed è comunque bello, anche con il sangue che inizia a coagulare sui capelli.  
Spadino si tocca la faccia, lascia che le dita premano contro le palpebre, un po’ per non vedere, un po’ perché non sa cosa farci, con quelle mani, ora che è troppo tardi per fare qualcosa.  
Gli fanno male gli occhi. Se li sente gonfi, come se li avesse presi lui, i pugni di Samurai.  
So’ lui e Aureliano soli, ora.  
Aureliano, che ‘sta a piange’ a due passi da lui, che sta provando a dire qualcosa senza riuscirci, le parole che si fermano tra la lingua e le labbra, appena prima di acquisire un senso. Forse è meglio così. Spadino non riuscirebbe ad ascoltarle comunque.  
Il problema è che, a quanto pare, non sono soli. Quello che sembra un singhiozzo strozzato di Aureliano è in realtà rumore di passi. Cazzo, _cazzo_. Le mani di Spadino si muovono in automatico, una sul petto di Aureliano e l’altra stretta intorno al braccio. “Dobbiamo annaccene, Aurelia’. Ci sta qualcuno qui”  
Aureliano non si muove, tira su con il naso.  
“Lo ripijamo dopo Lele, nnamocene” e poi lo spinge via, affonda le dita nella pelle ruvida dell’avambraccio per trascinarlo verso le scale e lo spiazzo erboso dove hanno lasciato la macchina.  
Je verrebbe quasi da ridere, a Spadino, perché guarda te come se so’ ridotti pe’ a morte di uno sbirro. Spadino che comanda, Aureliano che esegue. ‘nnè così che funzionano le cose.

“Poi torniamo a riprenderselo” ripete Aureliano, le mani che tamburellano sul cruscotto della sua Jeep. Non è abituato a sedere dal lato del passeggero, quasi quanto Spadino non è abituato a guidare una macchina alta più di lui.  
Guarda te come se’ so’ ridotti pe’ la morte di un traditore.  
Famo qui, famo la, n’hanno fatto un cazzo, manco so’ boni a salutare n’amico per l’ultima volta.  
“Mo se lo ripijiamo.” La mano di Spadino si sposta dal cambio al ginocchio di Aureliano e stringe forte.  
Finiscono per farsi l’intero raccordo anulare in seconda. A nessuno dei due importa.

* * *

“Te ricordi quando m’hai detto che t’ho cambiato la vita?”  
Spadino preferirebbe ricordarsi di quando ha sentito Lele confessare l’omicidio di Tullio, piuttosto che ricordarselo, se proprio deve essere onesto. Ma a quanto pare ad Aureliano non importa, perché sta continuando a parlare. Spadino non sa cosa stia dicendo, non lo sta ascoltando per davvero. Non -  
“Ti voglio bene, Spadi’”  
Non è quello che si aspettava di sentire.

Il cellulare di Spadino vibra, ed è fuori dalla porta prima che Aureliano possa aggiungere altro.

* * *

“L’ amichetto tuo m’ha detto tutto, di quello che fate.”

Doveva succedere, prima o poi, no?

Un altro giorno, un’altra vita, e Spadino avrebbe lasciato Teo in vita.  
L’avrebbe fatto portare a casa, l’avrebbe ascoltato raccontare a tutta la sua famiglia di quanto a Spadino piaccia avere un cazzo in bocca, si sarebbe crogiolato negli sguardi di disgusto. Avrebbe guardato sua madre negli occhi, prima di prendere Angelica per mano e di tirare fuori le ecografie fatte appena due giorni prima.  
“Guardate” avrebbe detto, sventolandole, per farle vedere a tutti “Pensate che un frocio possa davvero avere un fijo? Eh?”  
Avrebbe aspettato che Alex diventasse rosso dalla rabbia, prima di prendere Angelica in collo, una mano sotto le gambe e l’altra a reggerle la schiena, la sua testa appoggiata sulla spalla. “E ora, al lavoro per un altro” avrebbe detto, tra i risolini dei bambini e i “ma che cazzo fai?” un po’ seri, un po’ divertiti, di Angelica.

Ma stasera Lele è morto, e Aureliano lo aspetta a casa e Spadino è  _ stanco _ . Di ‘sta vita, della su’ famiglia di merda, di Samurai, di Roma intera.

Quindi lascia che la lama rimanga nella manica della giacca fino a quando non è così vicino a Teo da sentirne l’odore acre di sudore misto a sangue. Probabilmente sono giorni che Alex lo tiene chiuso qui, a giudicare dal colore giallastro di alcuni lividi.  
Altri sono più nuovi, il taglio sullo zigomo ancora sanguina, deve averglielo fatto da poco.

Non glielo dice neanche, che gli dispiace e che lo ama e che ‘nnè così che doveva andare, prima di tirare fuori il coltello a serramanico e di premerglielo contro il collo. È una morte veloce, quasi indolore, quella di Teo. Un taglio solo, preciso alla giugulare. Non rischia di sporcarsi i vestiti di sangue, così.  
“Vojo vede’ come lo fai parlare ora.”  
Un altro giorno, un’altra vita, e Spadino avrebbe sorriso.  
Si sarebbe inchinato davanti ad Alex, tolto l’immaginario cilindro dalla testa e tirato fuori di lì un coniglio altrettanto immaginario. Magari avrebbe ripulito la lama direttamente contro il collo di Alex, solo per ribadire il fatto che lui, lì, è solo il badante della vecchia e non conta un cazzo, nella famiglia.

Ma stasera il cadavere di Lele sta ancora sul cemento dello stadio abbandonato e probabilmente Aureliano è già lì che tamburella con le mani sul volante, il motore già acceso. Si limita a lasciare il corpo esanime di Teo a terra, avendo cura di appoggiarlo delicatamente, per non lasciare che la caduta rovini ancora di più il suo volto già tumefatto, prima di uscire.

“Aho, Aurelia’, fatte’ trovà pronto, dieci minuti e so’ da te.”

* * *

 

La Jeep di Aureliano è già pronta, il motore acceso. Spadino quasi si scorda di levare le chiavi dalla sua, di macchina, prima di scendere e di sedersi al posto del passeggero. Si lascia scivolare nel sedile, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro affannato. Non ha bisogno di vederlo, Aureliano, per sapere che lo sta fissando, con quell’espressione che ormai gli si sta scolpendo sul volto, un misto di preoccupazione e affetto. Ma per ora Aureliano non fa domande, si limita a partire, direzione Lele, e Spadino rimane immobile.

Si accorge di avere ancora il coltello infilato nella manica solo un paio di chilometri dopo, quando una buca lo fa sussultare e l’arma cade a terra, sotto il sedile. Aureliano si volta di scatto, e quasi Spadino lo manda a fanculo, tieni gli occhi sulla strada, deficiente, ma poi si morde la lingua. So’ rimasti loro due soli, meglio non fa’ cazzate.    
Quindi raccatta il coltello, leva gli schizzi di sangue che ancora sono rimasti sul manico con un lembo della giacca, prima di rimetterselo nella manica. Sia mai che l’ospite misterioso torni a fare una visitina.

È allora che la mano di Aureliano si posa sul suo collo, il pollice che preme appena contro una vena traditrice che non ne vuole sapere di rallentare il ritmo.  
Non accade spesso che le dita di Aureliano si trovino ad avvolgere un collo senza fare forza, con i polpastrelli che non affondano nella carne tenera ma che si limitano a sfiorarla. Non lasceranno segni, quando se ne andranno.  
Spadino allunga le gambe - Aureliano deve aver tirato il sedile indietro, prima, perché ora riesce quasi a stendersi nello spazio tra il sedile e il cruscotto – si lascia scivolare un po’, lascia che il palmo di Aureliano risalga fino ai suoi capelli.  
“Com’è annata?”  
Come voi sia annata, Aurelia’.  
“M’hanno scoperto, ecco come è annata.”

Le dita di Aureliano si contraggono, riscendono, quasi stringono il collo di Spadino.  
Ce so’ modi peggiori di mori’.  
Poteva esse’ Alex a farlo. E poi je l’aveva promesso, no? La prossima volta. Eccola qui, la prossima volta.  
Ma poi la morsa s’allenta e la mano scende sulla spalla, esita un istante prima di andare a colpire il volante.  
Il clacson strombazza e l’autista dell’auto che li precede, un pandino ammaccato, sporge dal finestrino il dito medio.  
Je va bene che stasera ‘nnè serata, a ‘sto stronzo.   


* * *

Lo bruciano, Lele. Seppellirlo non possono, lasciarlo lì neanche. Di buttarlo a mare, poi, non se ne parla. Tira troppo vento stasera, rischiano di finirci loro, coi pesci. E poi, a Spadino, andare in barca fa venire il mal di mare.

Quindi finiscono con il dividersi i compiti, con Aureliano che tira su una pira funebre alla bell’e meglio, con i cartoni lasciati dai barboni e delle casse vuote che ha raccattato nel vialetto d’ingresso.

Tocca a Spadino prendere Lele. Lo porta come avrebbe dovuto portare Angelica una volta tornati a casa, con un braccio sotto le ginocchia ossute e l’altro a sorreggere la testa, per evitare di sporcarsi la giacca, anche se il sangue ormai s’è seccato.  
È sempre Spadino che lo avvolge in una coperta, una di quelle brutte di pelo sintetico, di quelle che prendono fuoco una meraviglia, prima di poggiarlo con delicatezza sulla pila di rifiuti che Aureliano è riuscito ad accatastare.

“Nel nome del padre, del figlio, dello spirito santo. Amen”  
Non è sicuro che l’ordine sia quello, n’è mai stato troppo attento a messa, lui, impegnato com’era a fissare i chierichetti, ma dallo sguardo confuso che gli lancia Aureliano, neanche lui sta messo troppo meglio. È quasi deprimente, a pensarci. Non fanno altro che piangere gente, ma non sanno manco come si celebri, un funerale.  
“’nte facevo religioso.”  
“Infatti nun lo sono. Ma magari Lele sì.” Si stringe nelle spalle, Spadino. Non è religioso, è che ‘sta cosa, di lasciare lì Lele, a bruciare, senza neanche un ricordo o un cazzo di qualcosa, gli fa strano. Tra due ore, due e mezza, se il vento si calma, di lui non sarà rimasto altro che l’odore acre nelle loro narici.  
A casa sua, quando qualcuno muore, organizzano veglie funebri lunghe una settimana.  
“A Spadi’ quello organizzava festini pe’ i preti…”  
“Mbeh? Oh, tutti c’abbiamo dei difetti.”  
“Spadi’” la voce di Aureliano s’è fatta roca tutto d’un tratto e Spadino non si è neanche accorto che s’è fatto più vicino, nel frattempo.  
“Che voi?”  
“Appena semo ricchi, se pijamo tre posti al cimitero monumentale. Uno per me, uno per te, e uno pe’ Lele.” Non lo guarda, Aureliano, mentre dice questo. Spadino gli è grato.  
“’nneri te quello che se voleva fa’ crema’?”  
“Sarebbe uno spreco, co’ tutto l’oro. Come i faraoni. Io e te Spadi’, se ripijamo Roma.” Gliele sussurra nell’orecchio, quasi. Spadino sente la barba fregare contro la guancia, le labbra che sfiorano la cartilagine.

Spadino ha una moglie. Spadino aspetta un figlio. Spadino si alza in punta di piedi, una mano contro il petto di Aureliano, l’altra dietro al collo, con il pollice che preme appena contro il lobo dell’orecchio.  
“Se non lo bruciamo, sto cadavere, inizia a puzzare. ‘annamo.”  
Aureliano sorride, ma si fa da parte, gli passa l’accendino e un ramoscello.  
Non fa neanche in tempo a pensarlo, Spadino, che ‘nnè cosí che doveva anna’, perché ormai è annata così e nun ce si può più fare niente.  
Appicca l’incendio, Spadino, e sorride pure lui, lo sguardo più rivolto ad Aureliano che al corpo che sta iniziando a scoppiettare.  
Spera che Lele non s’offenda.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fic, non so dove volessi andare a parare, ma avevo bisogno di scrivere /qualcosa/ sull' ep 8 perché urgh.
> 
> Tanto amore a G. e a M. che pur non avendo visto un solo episodio di Suburra si sono sorbiti le mie paranoie nello scrivere tutto ciò <3


End file.
